All in the Family
"All in the Family" is the fourteenth episode in the sixth season of ER. It was the final episode of Kellie Martin who portrayed Lucy Knight. It first aired on NBC in February 17, 2000. It was written by Jack Orman and directed by Jonathan Kaplan. It has everyone in the hospital trying to save Lucy and John Carter after Kerry Weaver found them bleeding out after being stabbed by a schizophrenic patient Plot After Weaver found Carter and Lucy nearly bleeding to death, every doctor, including the ones off-duty, scramble to save them. The psychotic assailant who attacked them was brought back to the ER as the victim of the car accident. Cleo is forced to perform a surgical role when Benton refused to leave Carter's side. Although Benton and Anspaugh were able to save Carter in surgery, Elizabeth and Romano were unable to save Lucy who dies from complications caused by the stabbing. NBC Description VALENTINE'S DAY DRAMA UNFOLDS AS ER DOCS RUSH TO AID NEW PATIENTS: Valentine's Day arrives as the emergency room staff whirls into action on all fronts as they work heroically on two patients who suffered trauma. Even doctors Greene (Anthony Edwards) and Corday (Alex Kingston) are called from home to help. Meanwhile, the police begin an investigation into criminal activity inside the hospital and begin searching for a missing patient (guest star David Krumholtz, "Chicago Sons"). Eriq La Salle, Noah Wyle, Laura Innes, Kellie Martin, Paul McCrane, Goran Visnjic, Michael Michele, Erik Palladino, Ming-Na and Maura Tierney also star. Synopsis Kerry Weaver arrives back at the hospital with the Valentine's Day party is full swing. She recognizes a patient and walks right by the room where John Carter and Lucy Knight were attacked and lie dying. She goes to another patient with x-rays but the backlight isn't working in the hallway. She goes to go into the room but first notices a bloody footprint outside the door, prompting her to go inside and discover Carter and Lucy. She cries out. Mark and Elizabeth are called back into the hospital cutting their Valentine's Day dinner short. Back at the hospital, Kerry is working on Lucy while Luka works on Carter. Abby thinks that when Paul stabbed Carter he might've hit his spinal cord. Luka says it depends on the angle that the knife was pushed in. The police arrive and ask about who the patient is. The psychiatrist tells them that his name is Paul. Peter runs down the hall and bumps into the police officer. He runs past him to get to Carter. In the other room, Lucy is bleeding out. Abby Lockhart leaves to get some tubing but while searching for it she stumbles upon the murder weapon, a kitchen knife that was being used to cut the party cake. Carter suddenly wakes up and asks about Lucy. Elizabeth Corday and Mark Greene arrive at the hospital with their parents in tow. He tells them to wait in the car. Peter has taken Carter up to the OR while Luka Kovač, Kerry, Mark continue their treatment of Lucy. Elizabeth joins them. They crack her chest open and begin to do internal compressions. They shock her heart and once they get it beating again they take her to the OR. Kerry goes outside for some fresh air. She ends up vomiting in a nearby trash can. Carter asks if his situation is bad. Peter tells him not to worry that he's going to be with him through it. Downstairs, Luka interrogates a nurse about the knife while Kerry begins to argue with Mark. A nurse steps in and tells them that Paul's wife is here. Luka takes her aside to tell her about the incident. Donald Anspaugh and Peter Benton are working on Carter but begin to argue because Peter is rushing while Donald is taking his time. Elizabeth and Romano operate on Lucy. Mark and Cleo Finch are with a patient when Mark's father interrupts. Mark tells him to give him a half an hour and then he'll drive him home. Mark's dad asks if his friends are gonna be okay and Mark says he doesn't know. Luka and the police are with Paul's wife as they try to figure where Paul might be. She says that sometimes he likes to go up to the roof and think. Elizabeth and Romano work diligently together to save Lucy. Peter and Donald have a success but suddenly another problem arises and what they do next might paralyze Carter. Abby and Jing-Mei Chen get a new patient coming in who was hit by a van. It turns out to be Paul who is freaking out. Kerry comes into the room and asks for a police detective to come in here. They have trouble taking care of him because he keeps moving. Kerry asks Mark if he can take the case and he says yes. Elizabeth and Robert Romano are out of surgery, which is a shaky success; Lucy is stable but still critical. They talk about Carter's surgery and how they saved his liver but now they are doing a colostomy. One of Romano's assistants comes and tells him that the county supervisor is on the phone for him. He says he'll be right back. Lucy wakes up and Elizabeth explains what happened to her. Lucy tries to talk but Elizabeth tells her she can't speak due to the tracheotomy they had to perform. Lucy whispers thank you. Peter gets called to another surgery but he says that he's staying with Carter. Elizabeth gets called instead but as she leaves Lucy begins to have chest pains. Fearing she might have a pulmonary embolism, they take her back into surgery. Mark talks to the wife about her husband and how he's doing. She asks to see her husband but he's talking to the psychiatrist right now. Mark says that she should wait until the medicine they gave him kicks in. Elizabeth does confirm that Lucy has a pulmonary embolism. She explains to Lucy what they are going to do to fix it. She tells her that she's going to help her get through this. Chen, Dave, Abby, and Luka are at the restaurant across the street having coffee. None of them had wanted to go home when their shifts ended. Lucy is about to go into surgery when she starts coding. Romano tells the nurse to start compressions as they try to save her. Reluctantly, Peter goes to help Cleo with her patient. They crack open Lucy's chest again and start draining it so that they get rid of three clots. Cleo takes matters into her own hands when Peter doesn't stay to help. She cracks open her patient's chest. Lucy goes into v-fib and they start shocking her but she doesn't come back. Elizabeth keeps trying. Peter goes back to Cleo and is very upset with Cleo for cracking the mans chest open when they didn't have to. He tells her to leave. Romano tells Elizabeth that they've done everything that they can. Enraged, he throws a tray while Elizabeth stands there stunned. Romano tries again to do compressions but Elizabeth tells him to stop. Mark is treating Paul when his wife comes in. He keeps saying that he wants to go home. He tells his wife that he had to protect himself because they wanted to take his organs. The psychiatrist takes him upstairs. Peter asks Cleo if Carter is out of surgery and she says yes. He apologizes for earlier and asks whats wrong. She tells him about Lucy. Abby, Chen, Dave, Luka and a bunch of nurses share memories about Lucy and Carter while at the restaurant. Another nurse arrives and tells them about Lucy. Peter is with Carter and he tells him that he was lucky. Carter tells him that he knows and thank you. Peter tells him that he wants him up and walking in twelve hours. Carter asks if Lucy's dead. Peter doesn't say anything. Elizabeth goes home to her mother. She asks if she wants to talk about it. Elizabeth says no. Her mom says that she'll make breakfast. Mark watches as the cops take pictures of the crime scene. Carol asks how this happened and Mark asks if they can talk about it later. She says sure. Mark tries to continue working. He takes a deep breath and continues to treat patients. Kerry goes up to see Lucy and finds Romano sewing up her chest. Kerry helps him cut the last suture. She covers Lucy up with a blanket. He says the nurses can do that and she says she knows. Characters *John Carter *Lucy Knight (Final appearance) *Peter Benton *Mark Greene *Kerry Weaver *Elizabeth Corday *Robert Romano *Abby Lockhart *Luka Kovač *Cleo Finch *Jing-Mei Chen *Dave Malucci *Carol Hathaway Category:Episodes Category:Season 6